estildemfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazon
In the heart of Estildem, there is a territory called Corazon. Corazon is said to be where humans were somehow created. It is one of the nicest territories and safest in Estildem tieing with Evenleigh. 'Housing' The housing in Corazon is the same as it is in the picture to the right. Petite and small, but beautiful and compact. They're neatly designed with the same one floor floorplans and neat design. Most of the houses' furniture is all arranged in just about the same way, besides those that bought decor and those that wanna be different. Houses in the area (if you can find any for rent or sale) are usually 50 Silver a month for rent, or around 500 Gold for sale. Many houses are decorated with floral decor or actual flowers outside. Outside of Corazon's fancy gates are large forest in which no one builds homes because of the dangers. It is deserted. Northwest of the desert part of Corazon there is a large field that stretches for hundreds and hundreds of miles. Despite the thought of it being safe, no one dares build a house there due to the King's Negasees Land Law. 'Security' Corazon is one of the most safest places in Estildem, extremely close behind Everleigh. The crime rate is extremely low, meaning just about 2 in every 300,000 people are brave enough to commit even the most smallest of crimes. A person that is accused of commiting a crime, will be arrested by guards and sent to the courthouse for trial. The trial will include testimony from witnesses followed by the present evidence, and then the verdict. If a person if found guilty, they will be sentenced to execution no matter what crime they commited, even if it was stealing a chicken. Corazon is also bordered by a thick wrought iron fence with sharp points and spikes on the top of each post. The fence is 12 feet tall and is patrolled constantly by guards. There are only 4 gates were you may enter into Corazon. The north, south, east, and west gates. These are the only entry points and are patrolled constantly by many guards. Some ride on horseback, some walk on foot. 'Guards' Guards constantly patrol Corazon, and if they spot trouble, they are armed with big swords, and have permission to use them from the King. The guards can be on horseback or on foot. If the guards are on horseback, the king makes sure that each and every horse that is given to a guard, is more than 16 hands high. The most common charger colors are white, black, and brown. Chestnut, bay, dapple, and roan tend to be more rare and are reserved for royalty only. The horse breed the royalty and guards use are called Kilgan Horses bred specifically for the royalty and guards. 'The Royalty' Ever wondered who rules and controls Corazon? The answer is the Royalty. The Royalty includes the King, the Queen, any princes, and or princesses. No one is above them besides the private priest which is considered extremely high in the rankings and is believed to be a holy figure. The King from the royalty is who controls all of Corazon making the desicions on his own with help from his priest and private scribes.The current king now is fairly young to be a king at all. The prior king (King Arcadius The Great) died at 76 years of age, which for a human living in Estildem, is pretty old. Many said that he died at such a late age from being so great in being a great king. He made many great strides forward and made sure that Corazon never went hungry. The new and young king, King Arcadius II, is making sure to step in his father's footsteps. He took the throne at only age 28. Despite being so young for King, he is extremely skilled in Swordsmanship and Weaponry just like his father. Some say when his father died, his soul went into his son. He behaves and acts just like his father, being kind all the time, but ruling with an iron fist when he needs to. Corazonnewking.jpg|The New King Corazonoldking.jpg